Miles Apart
by Irish Dancing Girl
Summary: Harry recalls on the day Hermione left him behind to go to college....(R&R i'm bad at summaries)


Miles Apart  
  
By  
  
Dancing Jennifer  
  
Author's Note - Hi everybody, Yes I live. FYL is in a slow but moving process. I want to thank everybody for their support through this - it means a lot.  
  
Well I was watching Oprah one day (Oprah is SO cool.) and Sting was on and he was singing this song, and I was like, what a great song for a ficlet! So here I am, typing up this great (hopefully) ficlet. Enjoy!  
  
Love, Jen  
  
*  
  
Harry Potter was a decent, 24-year-old man. He had his own flat with Ron and Neville. He had a 2 steady jobs, a Qudditch captain of the England Qudditch team, Puddlemere United, and he also worked in the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. He was, you could say, rich, and well off money concerned. He was Witch Weekly's Hottest Bachelor for 7 years running, and he had plenty of friends. Life was good.  
  
But there was one thing wrong with this picture, one thing so terribly wrong. At least in Harry's eyes.  
  
He was terribly single.  
  
Believe it or not, Harry had left his one and only true love at a train station, so many years ago. She was smart, witty, beautiful, funny and adorable. She loved to give hugs and get them as well, and she and Harry had spent many a night sitting out in front of the fireplace.  
  
Harry went to school with this girl. She was about 5'3, and weighed roughly about 130 pounds. She had a petite figure and was small. But she wasn't weak. She could pack a powerful slap. And it hurt.  
  
Her hair was bushy and brown. In school, she tried to tame it and since she long given up the battle. She leit be. But only on special occasions she would make an attempt to tame it. It usually didn't last long.  
  
She had these wonderful cinnamon eyes that you could lost in - they went on forever. They held so much knowledge and wisdom, it wasn't even funny. She had a charming smile, and her laugh was contagious. Whenever she smiled or laughed, you just had to as well.  
  
But with all this information about her looks, we hardly had scratched the surface or her true self. She was hardly airheaded. She had attended a further college and was now a rocket scientist, Harry figured. She had gotten perfect marks in school and when she was serious, it was quite a sight.  
  
Her hair would be pinned back at the nape of her neck, but a few pieces always managed to fall out. Her books would be in front of her and an intent look on her face would say not to bother her. If you did, she would look up and snap at you, she didn't care who you were. But she would always apologize whole-heartedly afterwards.  
  
Harry looked outside a window, wondering if his image of her was still true. They had parted so long ago . . . it still burned fresh in his heart.  
  
*  
  
You could say I lost my faith in science and progress  
  
You could say I lost my belief in the holy church  
  
You could say I lost my sense of direction  
  
You could say all of this and worse but  
  
If I ever lose my faith in you  
  
There'd be nothing left for me to do  
  
*  
  
Harry had left Hermione 6 years ago . . . Hermione was leaving for college in America. They had been going out for 2 years, since their 6th year at Hogwarts. Hermione was leaving for college. They had apparated to the train station together. It was a sad part. Hermione was very somber and Harry saw a tear running down her cheek as they waited for the train together. Finally, Hermione lifted her head and said, "Come with me."  
  
"Pardon?" Harry said, flabbergasted.  
  
"Come with me." Hermione repeated.  
  
"What do you mean? I have a job here, I can't go with you. You know I would love to. It's bad enough that this parting is so upsetting. We'll be fine - you'll be visiting every vacation," Harry said. "I want you to apparate to me every chance you get." He added quietly.  
  
"If you truly loved me, Harry, you'd come with me." Hermione said solemnly. "I love you."  
  
"Hermione, I love you too, but I have a job here. I can't just quit. You of all people would realize that."  
  
"I realize that perfectly well, Harry, trust me. I realize that. But do you realize how lonely I am going to be without you. I've always gone to school with you, and now that I'm going alone I'm scared."  
  
"Hermione, I realize that -"  
  
"Then come with me." She repeated.  
  
"I . . . I can't." Harry said.  
  
Just to Harry's luck, the train arrived and Hermione boarded. She stuck her head out the window as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Harry, please come with me," She whispered. "I'm begging you."  
  
"I can't." replied Harry.  
  
Hermione stuck her hand out the window and Harry clasped it, kissing it over and over. He reached up and kissed Hermione on her lips for what would be his final time.  
  
The train whistle blew and the train started to move. Hermione tried one last time to plead with him.  
  
"Come with me, please! Take the next train!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"I can't!" Harry yelled back.  
  
Hermione's face turned cold and she said, "I'll be in touch." Her hand slipped from Harry's as the train gained speed. Harry ran after it as Hermione waved, crying all the time.  
  
Harry stopped and the train turned the bend and Hermione was gone forever.  
  
Harry didn't take the next train. Hermione didn't keep in touch.  
  
*  
  
Some would say I was a lost man in a lost world  
  
You could say I lost my faith in the people on TV  
  
You could say I'd lost my belief in our politicians  
  
They all seemed like game show hosts to me  
  
If I ever lose my faith in you  
  
There'd be nothing left for me to do  
  
*  
  
Harry often wondered what would happen if he had took the next train, and moved out to where Hermione was living. Would they still be together? Or would Hermione's college life abandon Harry like a broken plate thrown in the trash? Would Harry be left with nothing? Or everything?  
  
Harry thought about that on anniversaries like these. Hermione was removed from Harry's life on August 30th. August 30th had once more come around.  
  
It was the 6th anniversary. Hermione said that the college would last 6 years to become a healer. 3 years of the basics, 3 years of healing school where Hermione would be taught everything she ever needed to know about healing. This included potions, spells and incantations.  
  
Harry wondered that if he were to go back to the train station, would he see Hermione's face?  
  
*  
  
I could be lost inside their lies without a trace  
  
But every time I close my eyes I see your face  
  
*  
  
Harry was so alone in this world, he decided to go to the train station, just to relive the memory. Who knows, maybe he would see Hermione.  
  
Harry locked the door behind him - it was his day off and everybody else was out - and apparated to the train station.  
  
*  
  
Harry arrived at the train station when it was relatively empty. Good. This would be better for him in case he broke down and started crying.  
  
He walked around, simply taking everything in. The benches they sat at waiting for the train. The spot where she asked him to come with her. The spot near the pillar where she got on the train. The bend where Hermione left him. Harry circled around when he saw a train pulling in and sat down on the bench to wait for them to go. He needed to be alone. He couldn't do this with people around.  
  
Harry was staring into space for a bit while everyone walked by. He managed to keep his head down and not pay attention when people greeted each other. And when couples greeted each other. He didn't want to be reminded of what he could have had.  
  
When there was little people left, he got up again and walked around. He ended up in front of a pillar and slid down until he was sitting on the cement. He looked down at the train tracks and at the details in them. He studied the bolts holding them down, and the rocks that covered the dirt in between the rails.  
  
He took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt and put them back on. He felt his eyes watering up and took it as a signal to leave. He got up slowly, surveying his surroundings and walked away.  
  
He was almost near an empty place to apparate away, when he heard footsteps. The way the person pounded the pavement it sounded like they were running so without looking up Harry got out of the way to let the passerby go through.  
  
But it wasn't a passerby.  
  
The pounding footsteps stopped a short way behind him. Harry focused all of his concentration on the ground underneath him. He wanted to appear like he was waiting for someone, he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Harry." A voice called softly.  
  
Harry looked up and towards the direction of the voice. He saw a woman staring at him. The woman had glasses and wore her hair in a ponytail, away from her face. Small gold hoops hung from her ears and she wore jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
"Pardon?" Harry said politely.  
  
"Harry, don't you recognize me?" The woman asked again.  
  
"I'm afraid not, miss." Harry said.  
  
The woman sighed, and muttered something along the lines of, "Well, it has been 6 years."  
  
"Can I help you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hold on for one moment please." The woman said.  
  
The woman removed her ponytail and ran her fingers through her hair. It immediately curled. She removed her glasses and placed them in her pocket. She looked around, and took out a wand and muttered, "Cleansio." Her face was removed of all makeup. The woman fiddled with her bangs, making them stay put and looked up at Harry.  
  
"Now do you recognize me?" She asked.  
  
The woman had become Hermione.  
  
Harry felt his throat go dry and his tongue go short. His mouth wasn't working. He managed to get out, "Hermione?" but that was all.  
  
"Yes Harry, it's me." The woman stepped forward and ringed her hands. She flung them around her neck. There was no doubt, Harry still towered over her at 6 foot.  
  
"Oh my God. You're here." Harry said in her ear.  
  
"Yes, I'm here. And I'm never leaving again." She whispered back.  
  
Harry and Hermione let go and just stared at each other.  
  
"We have a lot of stuff to talk about." Harry said finally.  
  
"Yes, we do. Why don't we start by heading to your place. Then we'll talk." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, let's go home." Harry said. He picked up her suitcase she had left by her side and took her hand and apparated home.  
  
*  
  
I never saw no miracle of science  
  
That didn't go from a blessing to a curse  
  
I never saw no military solution  
  
That didn't always end up as something worse but  
  
Let me say this first  
  
If I ever lose my faith in you  
  
There'd be nothing left for me to do  
  
* 


End file.
